


Laethanta Saoire Sona

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Gen, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Mentions of Girl Scouts, Mentions of Karens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: There were several things that could get on someone's nerves, especially around the overly merry and generally noisy holidays. And for Diego, it comes in the form of many, many, many annoying carolers coming up to their house, as well as flittering around their neighborhood nearly every night for about a month.Harcest Ficmas: Day 12 - Carols/Music
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s), mentioned - Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Laethanta Saoire Sona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



If they hadn’t moved into one of those stupid, picture perfect suburbia neighborhoods, then Diego wouldn’t have to deal with goddamn carolers every Christmas, for nearly 30 days in a row. Now, don’t get him wrong, 11 months of the year, it was a pretty enjoyable place to live, just him, Vanya, and their 3 month old daughter Mackenzie. But from Thanksgiving to Christmas, Diego honestly wished that his little family lived in the middle of nowhere. Even if that meant losing having five somewhat willing babysitters living down the street from them.

The only thing that  _ had _ been keeping Diego from snapping at, and likely threatening, the carolers was that Mackenzie was usually sleeping when they came around and Vanya would likely murder him if woke her up.

But once a certain brother of theirs found out how much the caroling was annoying him (mostly because none of them could  _ actually _ sing, not that the singing of the same 10 songs every night didn’t annoy him), Klaus had decided to start hanging around their house more often, especially  _ right before _ the girl scout troop got dragged around by their troop leader, iconically Karen, and practically  _ demanded _ that everyone stop what they’re doing to listen to 10 tone deaf kids. And what made it ever so slightly  _ more _ annoying, was that Klaus would either hum along, or worse, sing along, with the Christmas songs the girl scout troop were singing.

Diego would be shooting very obvious glares at Klaus, regardless of the small army of eight year olds looking at them, ignoring the disapproving  _ look _ ™ that Karen was giving him, the entire time he either hummed or sang along with the most irritating smirk on his face. After the girl scout troop left for the 14th night in a row, but still before Klaus had left for the night, their brother sitting at the kitchen counter looking smug at Diego’s growing general irritation, Vanya quietly descended the stairs and joining Diego and Klaus in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Vanya said, pausing only to quickly kiss Diego before continuing, “what are you two up to?”

“Oh just, enjoying the show.” Klaus said, eyes flittering between Vanya and Diego with obvious amusement.

Vanya looked at Diego, also with amusement, silently prodding him to elaborate. “Our daily visitors were just here.” Diego told Vanya, looking at Klaus briefly before adding, “And  _ someone  _ found it as enjoyable as usual.”

“Are they any better this year?” Vanya asked, moving to pull her half full water bottle from the fridge; which Diego only answer with a firm head shake and Klaus didn’t bother trying to hold back his laugh, “So, I'm guessing that’s a no then?” Vanya said, “I would’ve thought that Taylor or Carmen would’ve been getting better. Annie said she was putting them in voice lessons a few months back.”

Diego was honestly always surprised that Vanya was actually able to talk to some of the  _ people _ that lived in their neighborhood, let alone actually have meaningful conversations with them, or talk about and remember their names and things about their kids. So long as Diego didn’t have to deal with the Karen’s™ of the neighborhood, or in Mackenzie’s future schools and activities, and Vanya would, then he wouldn’t be yelling at or threatening any of the other parents. And least, not quite yet.

While Vanya and Klaus talked about whatever the ‘latest’ neighborhood gossip, Diego half listened (not that he actually knew or remembered most of the people they were talking about) and added minimal bits to their conversation. And continued on for quite a while, nearing an hour or so, that was at least until one of Mackenzie’s shrieking baby cries came from their baby monitor’s speaker. “I’ll go take care of Mackenzie,” Vanya said, grabbing the device and her water bottle, pressing another kiss to Diego’s lips and one to Klaus’s cheek when he jokingly demanded one as well before going back upstairs to the nursery, adding, “try not to murder each other in the meantime.” before disappearing upstairs once more.

“She has no faith in us.” Klaus huffed, “And  _ I _ for one, am offended.”

Diego merely shrugged and replied, “She’s not wrong though.” pulling one of the few knives he still kept on his person out, pointing it at Klaus.

Klaus raised his hands in surrender, barely containing a bout of laughter, “Look,” he said, “if you want me to leave just tell me. I will only be mildly offended.”

“You wouldn’t leave if I told you to Klaus, and you  _ know _ it.” Diego replied, putting his knife away, “And I’ve tried you asshole.”

“I thought I told you two to get along.” Vanya called from the bottom of the stairs, Mackenzie swaddled up in Vanya’s arms with her water bottle dangling from her fingertips, neither Diego nor Klaus had heard her walk back down. Diego walked over to his wife and daughter, wordlessly and carefully pulling Mackenzie from Vanya’s grasp and pressing a kiss to Vanya’s lips, like she’d done moments before. His daughter (he  _ still _ couldn’t believe that he actually had a daughter) blinked up at him for a moment before giving him a toothless smile and excited gurgles.

When Mackenzie had been born in mid-September, there had been a fairly general consensus that she looked scarily identical to Diego (the scowl she had for the first few weeks didn’t help that), but now he could see all the features that matched his wife’s on his daughter. Her big, brown doe eyes, her little button nose, her straight brown strands of hair, and her little bubbly personality most of the time, all Vanya. And both Diego and Vanya were silently hoping that Mackenzie wouldn’t be needing to have bangs or a fringe for most of her life like Vanya did.

“To be fair,” Klaus said, already pushed off the stool he’d been sitting on and not subtly watching Mackenzie as he approached, “you told us not to murder each other.  _ Which _ we didn’t, thank you very much!” Once Klaus was next to Mackenzie, Klaus’s demeanor switched from his typical goofy and joking attitude to what he called ‘Mackenzie’s Favorite Uncle Mode’ and he started talking in a baby voice, which was definitely for Mackenzie and not directed at Diego or Vanya, and was carefully handed Mackenzie from Diego.

While Klaus was nonsensically babbling to Mackenzie, getting some gurgles and giggles back, Vanya pulled Diego back into the kitchen as Klaus wandered into the living room with Mackenzie. “Did you hear about  _ you know what  _ from Allison?” Vanya asked, keeping her voice in a near whisper, even though there was likely very little chance that Klaus was actually eavesdropping on them, “About Him and Klaus?”

“No, I didn’t, I don’t think.” Diego replied, god he hated gossipy shit like this, “What about them?” As it turned out, apparently Ben had told Allison, who of course told Vanya and Luther, and now Vanya was telling him, and likely had already told or would be telling Five, that he was planning to propose to Klaus on Christmas Eve (Were they really that cliche?) and was stressed about keeping it a secret from Klaus. “Is that it?” Diego asked once Vanya had finished retelling him most of what Allison had likely told her.

“‘Is that it?’” Vanya repeated, “Aren’t you like, excited in the slightest? This is huge, for both of them!” A look of realization crossed Vanya’s face for a second before she added, “Oh, and, Ben is, and don’t get mad or annoyed or anything, but Ben is planning to have a, have the, the girl scout troop that you love so much sing.”

Diego, although annoyed that Ben had decided to have a half dozen, tone-deaf eight year olds be involved in a pretty significant moment in his and Klaus’s lives, and relationship, he instead only asked, “How the hell did he pull that off?”

“Apparently Ben managed to get Karen to have it count as like working in the community and music appreciation.” Vanya told him.

“That’s dumb.” Diego told her, “You realize how ridiculous all this is, right?”

Vanya laughed, nodding as she told him, “Oh definitely, but honestly, I expected nothing less from a Hargreeve. Did you?” 

No, no he did not.

And when he felt like his ears were going to bleed from the screechiness of the butchering of The 12 Days of Christmas, Diego just reminded himself that it was all for Ben and Klaus’s big moment. As well as reminding him to book a month's long vacation next year, because he could  _ not _ and would  _ not _ suffer through that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
